1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle having at least one electric machine, wherein the electric machine is provided as at least an additional drive to an internal combustion engine during a drive phase.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid vehicles are usually equipped with an internal combustion engine and an electric machine, wherein the internal combustion engine can usually only either charge an electric energy accumulator, for example a vehicle battery, (serial hybrid) or be mechanically connected to a drive shaft (parallel hybrid) or both. In order to be able to lower the fuel consumption or the energy consumption of the hybrid vehicle here, the electric machine is used as a generator when the vehicle is being braked and the electric energy accumulator is therefore charged. The electric machine therefore acts as an electromotive brake and recovers energy. Furthermore, this reduces the wear on the brake linings of the hybrid vehicle, which allows replacement which is due to wear, and therefore maintenance costs, to be decreased. Additionally or alternatively to this it is possible to provide an at least additional operating mode of the electric machine as a motor. As a result, in addition to the driving of the hybrid vehicle by the internal combustion engine, an additional electric drive (boosting) is possible. Furthermore an exclusively electric travel can be provided with the electric machine, for example over short distances when there are restrictions on emission.
In particular, not only purely electric travel but also recovery of a corresponding quantity of electrical energy and sufficient boosting require an adequately dimensioned electric machine. However, this electric machine requires corresponding installation space, increases the vehicle's weight and consequently also influences its movement dynamics.
The object of the invention is to remedy this.